


To Make You Mine

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambrollins fluff, Engagement, Good Guy Seth, M/M, Protective Roman, Roman/Seth Bonding, Sentimental Seth, Strong Ambreigns friendship/brotherhood Feels, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth thinks its time to make it official. A vote of confidence from Dean's best friend turns out to be exactly what he needed in order to pop the question to Dean.





	To Make You Mine

Roman's eyes found Seth sitting in a chair, looking all nervous and antsy as he exited the shower. It was an odd thing to find Seth here in his locker room when usually he would have left the arena by now.

"Hey Man." Roman's voice made Seth look up, and yup. Something was definitely up. Good, bad, Roman didn't know. But the ever confident and smug Seth was having a moment.  


"Hey Rome." Seth's voice was tense and it immediately put Roman on alert.

"Where's Dean? Is everything okay?" Roman asked.

"Yeah yeah. He had to do a little media thing and before we left, I needed to see you for something."

Roman nodded as he took a seat besides Seth.

"What's up?" He asked as Seth fidgeted besides him.

"Its bout Dean and I." The minute Seth said that, Roman's protective instincts were triggered.

"You hurt my boy again Seth, I'll kill you this time. I am not kidding." Roman's voice was serious and threatening, making Seth look up at him in surprise as he gulped. "Its nothing like that man. You can calm down with the threats. He's my heart and soul and I would kill myself before I dare to ever hurt him again. I am not gonna take this second chance for granted. Ever."

Roman relaxed as he nodded, "Okay. No one hurts Dean. That's established. So what's the problem?"

"Its..I..Me and.." Seth struggled to form his sentence and Roman's curiosity raised.

"Come on Man. What is it?"

"I want to make it official. Don't wanna ever let him slip away from my fingers. I want..."

"Oh my God. You gonna put a ring on it." A huge smile broke on Roman's face as he patted Seth's back, a little too excitedly and roughly that Seth almost stumbled out of the chair.

"Ah easy there big dog." Seth said, but suddenly it seemed like all the tension left his body. A smile broke on his own face because a vote of confidence from Dean's best friend, a guy who loved Dean unconditionally meant the world to him.

"You...I wasn't expecting you to be so welcoming about this." Seth said honestly.

"I have to be. Because Dean's happiness is my priority. And I have accepted that you are the key to his happiness no matter what happened in the past. He never stopped loving you. I am counting on you to love him right. He deserves nothing short of that."

Seth looked at Roman, feeling the weight of the faith Roman was putting in him when it came to Dean. He fucked up once and he had his share of fears when it came to hurting Dean again. But he was determined to do his best. He was happy that Roman knew that.

"Means a lot to me Rome. I am not gonna fuck up again."

"You better not. So, you got the ring and stuff? What's your plan?" Roman asked with curiosity.

"Ah man...That's the hard part. I got the ring. I think its cool. But what if he doesn't like it? I am just nervous...what if its too soon? What if he says no? When do I do it?"

"Calm down Man. Deep breath. He loves you. Even when you didn't love him. He let you back in. I don't think he has a future in his mind that doesn't involve you. He's not a fancy guy. Treat him to a good meal. Some wine. Then get him properly fucked before you go down on your knee." Roman said the last part with a humorous tone and Seth blushed furiously.

"Come on Man. Its weird for you to say that."

"Why? I have seen him when he's properly fucked. On his best behavior."

"What if he doesn't like the ring?"

"As long as you are putting it on him, he'll love it."

"Okay. So take him out on a non-fancy date. Get him some good drinks. Then give him some good hard dicking just the way he likes it. And when he'll be too blissed out to protest or say no or think too much, pop the question. Got it."

Roman made a face at that as he said, "Nice plan but spare me the imagery of my best friend getting dicked down."

"Hey you said it first!" Seth said as a matter of fact and they both shared a hearty laugh.

"Seriously Seth. I am really happy for you guys. You are gonna take good care of him. I can see with the way you have been treating him since you guys got back together. You are doing good."

Seth looked at Roman and his heart warmed. He felt a little wetness in his eyes and he shook his head. "Getting me all emotional here Big guy." 

* * *

 

( After Two Weeks )

There was a constant smile plastered on Seth's face as he watched his almost glowing boyfriend eagerly searching for his best friend. Their hands intertwined as Seth followed Dean through the hallway.

As soon as Dean had located Roman, he had jumped on him. Hugging him and kissing his cheek in pure joy. Roman had giggled at his best friend and soon both were engrossed into a deep conversation. Dean holding his hand up to show Roman the ring that Seth got him and how finally he was officially Seth's. Who always held his heart.

Roman's eyes found Seth's and they both smiled at each other as Roman held Dean in a tight hug as a congratulations and gave Seth a thumbs up. Seth mouthed 'thank you' to him as he joined the two friends and received a hearty slap on the back from Roman as he said, "Good job" to him.


End file.
